Eric Stoltz
Eric Stoltz, né le 30 septembre 1961 à Whittier en Californie, est un acteur américain. Ses rôles les plus célèbres au cinéma sont principalement dans Mask et Pulp Fiction. À la télévision, il incarne le Dr. Robert Yeats dans la cinquième saison de La Vie à tout prix (Chicago Hope). En 2010, il prête ses traits à Daniel Graystone dans Caprica. Eric Stoltz a notamment été le second choix pour interpréter le rôle de Marty McFly dans le film Retour vers le futur, étant donné que Michael J. Fox, alors premier choix des scénaristes, était retenu sur le sitcom Sacrée Famille. Mais après cinq semaines de tournage, Stoltz n'avait pas convaincu les producteurs et Robert Zemeckis, le réalisateur du film, jugea sa performance d'acteur, quoique parfaite techniquement, trop "sérieuse". Finalement Michael J. Fox put se libérer et interpréter le rôle de Marty. Il est aussi réalisateur, notamment pour la série Grey's Anatomy. Filmographie Acteur Cinéma *1982 : Ça chauffe au lycée Ridgemont : Stoner Bud *1984 : Attention délires ! (The Wild Life) : Bill Conrad *1984 : Surf II : Chuck *1985 : Début du tournage de Retour vers le futur : Marty McFly (finalement retourné avec Michael J. Fox) *1985 : Mask : Rocky Dennis *1985 : The New Kids Mark : Mark *1985 : Nom de code, émeraude (Code Name Emerald) : Lieutenant Andy Wheeler *1987 : La Vie à l'envers : Keith Nelson *1987 : Sister, Sister : Matt Rutledge *1987 : Lionheart : Robert Nerra *1988 : Our Town : George Gibbs *1988 : Pour une nuit d'amour (Manifesto) : Christopher *1988 : Haunted Summer Percy Shelley : Percy Shelley *1989 : La Mouche 2 : Martin Brundle *1989 : Un monde pour nous (Say Anything) : Vahlere *1990 : Memphis Belle : Danny Boy *1991 : Money : Franz Cimballi *1992 : The Waterdance : Joel Garcia *1992 : Singles : The Mime *1993 : Naked in New York : Jake Briggs *1994 : Killing Zoe : Zed *1994 : Pulp Fiction : Lance *1994 : Les Quatre Filles du docteur March : John Brooke *1994 : Sleep with Me : Joseph *1995 : Rob Roy : Alan MacDonald *1995 : Fluke : Jeff Newman *1995 : La Prophétie : Simon *1995 : Kicking and Screaming : Chet *1996 : Don't Look Back : Jesse Parish *1996 : Grace of My Heart : Howard Cazsatt *1996 : 2 jours à Los Angeles : Wes Taylor *1996 : Jerry Maguire de Cameron Crowe : Ethan Valhere *1997 : Meurtre à Tulsa : Richter Boudreau *1997 : Anaconda, le prédateur : Dr. Steven Cale *1997 : Mr. Jealousy : Lester Grimm, alias Vince *1997 : The Rocking Horse Winner : The Man *1997 : Highball : Darien *1998 : Hi-Life : Jimmy *1999 : A Murder of Crows : Thurman Parks III *1999 : The Passion of Ayn Rand : Nathaniel Branden *2000 : The Simian Line : Sam Donovan *2000 : Chez les heureux du monde : Lawrence Selden *2000 : Common Ground : Johnny Burroughs *2000 : It's a Shame About Ray : Mr. Stoltz *2001 : Things Behind the Sun : Dan *2001 : Harvard Story : Teddy Carter *2002 : Les Lois de l'attraction : Mr. Lawson *2003 : When Zachary Beaver Came to Town : Otto *2004 : L'Effet papillon : George Miller *2005 : The Honeymooners : William Davis *2006 : The Lather Effect : Mickey *2007 : The Grand Design : Josh *2009 : Sparks : Joseph *2009 : Fort McCoy : Frank Stirn *2009 : First Howl : Rufus D. Kessler *2015 : La Femme du Diplomate (5 to 7) de Victor Levin : Galassi Télévision *1983 : St. Elsewhere : Eddie Carson (3 épisodes, "Under Pressure" - "Entrapment" - "All About Eve") *1991 : Ma Guerre dans la Gestapo *1993 : Frasier : Don (voix) (1 épisode, "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street") *1994 - 1998 : Dingue de toi (Mad About You) : Alan Tofsky *1995 : Ménages à trois (Partners) : Cameron (1 épisode, "How Long Does It Take to Cook a 22-Pound Turkey?") *1998 - 1999 : Hercule (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys) : Theseus *1998 - 1999 : La Vie à tout prix (Chicago Hope) : Dr. Robert Yeats (22 épisodes) *2001 - 2002 : Deuxième Chance (Once and Again) : August Dimitri (7 épisodes) *2002 : New York, unité spéciale (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) : Père Michael Sweeney (1 épisode, "Silence") *2003 : Out of Order : Mark Colm (TV mini-séries 5 épisodes) *2005 : Triangle (The Triangle) : Howard Thomas (TV mini-séries en 3 parties) *2005 : Will et Grace : Tom (2 épisodes, "Friends with Benefits" & "Kiss and Tell") *2007 : Médium : Sonny Troyer (1 épisode, "We Had a Dream") *2007 : Juste Cause : Det. Chris Veeder (3 épisodes, "Drink the Cup" - "Fall from Grace" & "Eminent Domain") *2009 : Grey's Anatomy : William Dunn (3 épisodes, "Wish You Were Here" - "Sympathy for the Devil" & "Stairway to Heaven") *2009 - 2010 : Caprica : Daniel Graystone (18 épisodes) Réalisateur Cinéma *2005 : The Bulls (court-métrage), 18 min *2007 : The Grand Design (court-métrage), 18 min *2016 : Class Rank Télévision *2001 : My Horrible Year! (film TV) *2002 : Deuxième Chance (Once and Again) (saison 3, épisode 13) *2005 : New York, police judiciaire (Law & Order) (saison 15, épisode 20) *2007 : Boston Justice (Boston Legal) (saison 3, épisode 13 ; saison 4, épisode 6) *2008 : Quarterlife (saison 1, épisodes 3 et 6) *2008 : Grey's Anatomy (saison 5, épisodes 4 et 8) *2009 - 2011 : Private Practice (saison 2, épisode 20 ; saison 3, épisodes 19 et 21 ; saison 4, épisode 11) *2009 : Nip/Tuck (saison 6, épisode 8) *2010 : Huge (saison 1, épisode 4) *2010 : Caprica (saison 1, épisode 10) *2010 - 2014 : Glee (12 épisodes) *2011 : Off the Map : Urgences au bout du monde (saison 1, épisode 4) *2012 : Californication (saison 5, épisode 6) *2012 : Made in Jersey (saison 1, épisode 8) *2013 : Nashville (saison 1, épisodes 13 et 18 ; saison 2, épisode 8) *2013 : FBI : Duo très spécial (saison 5, épisode 6) *2014 : Black Box (saison 1, épisodes 5 et 6) *2014 : Believe (saison 1, épisode 13) *2014 : Murder (saison 1, épisode 7) *2014 - 2015 : Madam Secretary (6 épisodes) Producteur *Une pause, quatre soupirs (Bodies, Rest & Motion) producteur (1993) *Sleep with Me producteur (1994) *Mr. Jealousy producteur exécutif (1997) *The Bulls producteur exécutif (2005) *The Lather Effect Associé producteur (2006) *The Grand Design producteur exécutif (2007) *Fort McCoy (post-production) (2010) *Paddyville (en production) (2010) *Madam Secretary co-producteur exécutif (2015) Distinctions *1985 : Mask : Nominé — Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture *1994 : Pulp Fiction : Nominé — Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Male Épisodes réalisés Grey's Anatomy Saison 5 *Territoires inexplorés *Liés à jamais en:Eric Stoltz Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Equipe de réalisation Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy